Fallen Protector Percy Jackson Fanfiction
by JadedMindscape
Summary: Percy Jackson gave everything he could for the Gods and the campers. He gave up his teenage life to serve under their purpose. He fought their wars, and brought them glory over and over again. When he thought that he got his Happy Every After, all of it was ripped away from him. Everything seems to be against him now, and he felt his heart breaking each day. What will he do now?
1. Prologue

**Pain.**

All I felt was pain, pain for the loss of my love, pain for all those who has turned their backs on me, and pain for the father who has disowned me.

 **Serenity.**

I seek serenity and yet I cannot achieve it. All I want is peace, can anyone give me that? I ask for one thing only, why can't I get something as simple as that? I want to escape this pain that courses through my very being, I want to stop this tears that is flowing out of my eyes like an endless waterfall. Save me, save me from this pain.

 **Darkness.**

There was no light, only darkness. I could not see a thing, everywhere I look, everything is the same. Pitch Black. No color or anything, just darkness. Consuming me and eating away my light and my hope. Somebody, please save me from this grief, save me from this cage that bound me in this nothingness.

What have I done to deserve this? What sin did I commit that I was wrongly accused of something I am not aware of? Can anybody tell me my sin? Is it because I am breathing? Is that my sin? Or is it something else?

I seek serenity yet I achieve pain and darkness. This is not what I had envisioned myself to be. What I seek, I cannot get. Why is that?

I was sentenced to die for a sin I did not commit. I do not fear death, and I don't have any objections, but instead of feeling anger, I can only feel sorrow for those people who once called their selves my family. How can such people believe that I will do such a dishonorable act? I have already lost everything, but still, they continue to rob me until I do not know what to give. What more could they take from me?

My name is Perseus Achilles Jackson and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Regret

**_PERCY_**

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, for the sufficient evidences laid down before us. You are hereby sentenced to death for treason and murder" Zeus, the King of the Olympians announced, his voice booming like thunder in the now silent throne room

I just closed my eyes, suppressing the tears that wants to flow out. "My Lord—" I went to speak, but was silence by a kick in the gut

"Silence, traitor" Ares, the God of War growled out

I bit my lip to stop the cry of pain from slipping out of my mouth. I crumpled on the floor while Ares continued kicking me. The tears that I was holding in flowed out when I saw the people who once called their selves my family looking amused at what was currently happening to me.

What have I done to deserve this? Everything was so perfect. I was happy, my friends were with me; and we won the war. But then, everything that I've work so hard to build came crushing down in a single instant. All because of _that_ man.

I looked up and saw through my blurry eyes, the way Poseidon looked at me. The way Father looked at me. I choked a cry when he simply looked at me with cold eyes.

"Father, why aren't you killing him yet?" The cold voice of Thalia Grace asking her father why I wasn't dead yet, reached my ears and that made me cry even more.

"Yeah! Why isn't he dead yet?!" The voice of Leo Valdez, followed by the campers, resounded throughout the throne room until the room was in chaos. Some were throwing me things, and some were cursing my existence. But, the most hurtful part was the way they blamed me for Annabeth's death.

 **Flashback...**

 _Everyone has already turned their backs on me; and although my heart broke and yearn for them, I just know that it was impossible to bring them back from that man, for he already took them away from me... permanently. But as long as the love of my life is with me. I can bear and withhold the pain, as long as she is by my side, I can overcome any obstacles that faith may throw at me._

 _"SEAWEED BRAIN!" The excited voice of my love reached my ears and I instantly stood up from where I was sitting. I turned around only to catch the small body of my girlfriend who was as enthusiastic to see me, as I am to see her._

 _"I've missed you" I murmured, nuzzling her blonde locks, and tightening my hold against her small body. But although small, she is a great warrior and has led thousands of demigods to war with me, and I am proud to call her mine._

 _I felt Annabeth smile against my chest before she nuzzled it "Me too" she mumbled, also tightening her hold, as if I would disappear if she ever let go "I wish that we could see each other as frequently as I want" she muttered angrily_

 _I sadly smiled down at her "You know that the others would not allow you to see me"_

 _She pulled back and turned around. It was only an instant, but I think that I saw a few tears streaming down her face "I know that! But it's so unfair. You didn't even do anything wrong. How can they believe that... that **man** " she said, ending the sentence with disgust clear in her voice._

 _I sighed sadly and turned her around, only to see angry tears streaming down her face. I reached up and wiped away the endless tears that is flowing out of her eyes. I cupped her cheeks and made her looked at me "You know as much as you know me, that I would also like to see you as frequently. To be able to be together with you in broad daylight, not fearing that Athena might smite me down; and not fearing of the campers taking you away from me. Annabeth, you know of my current status. I am accused of being a traitor at the moment, and me disobeying their rules might push them to really take you away from me... permanently. And I would not like that to happen, you know that right?"_

 _Annabeth nodded, tears still streaming down her face. I smiled sadly and kissed away her tears "Now stop those tears. I do not like to see my princess crying in front of me"_

 _Annabeth chuckled and pushed me away playfully "Stop that, I am no princess. I am a warrior born to fight and to protect. And if you don't stop calling me that, I will show you why I call myself a warrior"_

 _I chuckled and tugged her towards me "That you are. But you are still my princess, my hope and my light"_

 _Annabeth drew back from me and gazed at me with amused eyes "Stop being sappy, I am still—" I cut off her words by kissing her full on the lips. The reaction was instantaneous. She quickly melted in my embrace and returned my kiss with renewed energy, making me smile, and making me want her to be near me forever._

 _We pulled away from each other. Calculating grey eyes clashing against a raging sea green. This is the moment where I always thank the fates for not taking Annabeth from me._

 _How wrong was I at that time._

 _"I love you so much" she murmured, cupping my cheeks, and looking at me with love filled eyes_

 _I took hold of the hand holding my cheek and kissed her palms while smiling down at her. She really is my hope, the light to my darkness, and key to my heart "I love you more" I murmured back, looking at her teary eyes_

 _"I will clean your name Percy. That I promise you." She vowed, hugging me and burying her face into my chest_

 _I enclosed my arms around her and smiled sadly. I no longer know what my fate will be. But if I can change this cruel faith of mine, I will. But alas, it seems like this was bound to happen, and I know that neither me nor Annabeth can stop what will happen in the future._

 _The fates really do hate me huh, but at least they let me have my princess. I don't think I would have survived if Annabeth wasn't there to anchor me into this cruel world._

 _"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" I said looking at her, worrying of what might happen to her if she defies the Gods_

 _She nodded and looked at the now rising sun behind my shoulder. Her face fell, and I could only force a smile "You need to go back to your cabin before your siblings notice that you're gone"_

 _She pursed her lips together "Same time again, okay?" She said, and kissed me goodbye before walking away_

 _I smiled at her until she disappeared from my view. Not after her disappearance, I heard a cry of pain coming from the direction of the woods and I froze. That voice sounded familiar, then it all clicked._

 _"ANNABETH!" I screamed, and frantically run towards the direction of the voice, only to stop with what I saw._

 _There, I saw Annabeth's bloodied form, crumpling towards the ground with my half-brother in front of her, his sword dripping with Annabeth's blood._

 _My half-brother turned to face me, smirking "Hello Brother" He casually greeted, as if he didn't just stab the one person who matters to me the most._

 _"Percy" Annabeth weakly called out to me, coughing out rivulets of blood_

 _"Shut up, bitch" my brother, known as Damien Kane smirked and kicked Annabeth on the side and looked at me, clear glee in his eyes "That's what she gets for disobeying the rules. Interacting with a traitor, don't you think that she deserves to die, brother?" He said, grinning at me with those sick cold eyes_

 _I looked at the gasping form of my lover and before I even knew it, my vision turned black. Not only did this man steal my friends away, he also murdered my family in cold blood and made my Father disown me._

 _My hate for him grew and before I even know it, I had my hand wrapped around his throat, choking the life out of him. He was clawing at my hand, desperately trying to make me let go, his eyes were wide with fear._

 _"What, **brother**? Didn't think that I would do something to you, did you?" I growled, my eyes were blurry from the tears and my heart in pieces, for this person had taken so much from me when I hadn't even done anything to him._

 _I felt the clawing getting weaker and I saw the face of my tormentor, slowly losing the light in his eyes. And that is when it registered to my brain. I was about to kill someone and that made me let go. My brother crumpled to the forest floor, coughing, and gasping for breath, his hands encasing his throat and looking at me with fear. I didn't even bother to look at him, because I was looking at my hands in horror._

 _"I was about to kill someone" I murmured, my hands shaking and my head aching. I didn't even notice when he got up and ran and I didn't even bother to chase him. It will be useless, since camp sides with him. Chasing him would make me look worse on the campers' eyes.  
"Percy" A weak voice called out to me, and I snapped my head towards Annabeth's direction. I ran to where she was laying and gently cradled her body to mine "Don't worry wise girl, help will come soon"_

 _Annabeth smiled, and tears were continuously streaming down her face "Percy, you know that I love you so much right?" she said, her lips trembling._

 _"I know, wise girl. I love you too, **so** much; just hang on and help will come any minute now" I replied, gripping her hands, and combing down her blonde locks. My hands were trembling, and my vision was a blur. I can't lose her, please fates, have mercy. Don't take away the remaining person that I have._

 _Annabeth cough out more blood and her grip was slowly weakening "Damn it. I can't leave you now. I still need to help you clean your name" she said, trying to hold on to the world of the living, but she knows just as much as I know that it's her time to go._

 _"That doesn't matter" My lips trembled and held her close to me "Please don't leave me alone princess. I can't live without you"_

 _Annabeth gave me a smile and weakly cupped my cheek "Percy, always remember that no matter what happens, you will always be my number one. I love you for eternity, my Seaweed Brain" she whispered, her eyes closing and her hand falling to her side_

 _"Annabeth? Annabeth?! No, please wake up. Open your eyes for me, wise girl. Don't leave me, please" I whispered, shaking her, and slapping her cheeks gently, but she wasn't moving._

 _Why wasn't she moving?!_

 _I ignored the thunder of feet around me, and I ignored the gasp of shocks that resonated around the silent clearing. All I knew in that moment was that I had lost my treasure forever, and that I had no reason to live anymore._

 **Flashback Over...**

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a piercing pain by my abdomen and saw the Trident of Poseidon resting there. Blood was slowly seeping out of my camp shirt, and I bit my lip to stop the blood curling scream that wants to escape my mouth.

"Do not ignore us, traitor" Poseidon spat, willing the trident to come back to him

I clamp my mouth shut to not cry out when the Trident was abruptly pulled out of my stomach, leaving three big gaping holes at the center of my abdomen. I clamp my mouth shut to suppress the incoming blood that flowed up the moment the Trident hit something inside my abdomen. My knees gave out from the pain and my body slump forward, the blood that I had been keeping in bay inside my mouth flowed out, tainting the white polished floor of the throne room into a blood red one. I could hear the campers screaming with glee at what happened, and that made my heart break, if there is anything left of it to break.

Zeus slammed his fist down at his throne, hard enough to leave a dent "SILENCE!" He bellowed, before glaring at his brother "Brother, you should not have done that. Look, the boy is barely breathing" he said, gesturing at my form who was wheezing and gasping in pain.

Black dots started consuming my vision and I blink away the dizziness, I took a shaky breath, I need to stay awake, I must not slip away, but it's proving to be difficult to stay awake with three big holes in my stomach, and before I knew it I was slipping away until the last thing I saw was my father's disgusted face. After that, everything turned black and I slipped into oblivion.

 **THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW:**

Poseidon just huffed "Please brother, he's going to die anyway. I just landed a blow in return of him hurting my son"

Still, I am the one who delivers the punishment, now just sit back and don't interfere any more than this" after saying that, he cleared his throat and looked at the bloodied body on the floor "Continuing, any last words, boy?"

The boy did not respond and in return, the King of the Gods just growled at the obvious disrespect "Disrespectful till the end I see, enjoy your punishment, _boy_ " Zeus spat out before throwing the bolt at the still body, but the bolt was intercepted by two arrows.

 **One gold** and **One silver**.

Zeus' eyes were wide, and he was looking at the twin archers with shock and anger "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Artemis simply put down her bow and looked at the now furious gaze of her Father "I stand by Perseus' side father. And I refuse that you kill him without proper judgment"

"I had given him the proper judgment, and that is why he needs to die" Zeus stated his voice low and trembling from the contained rage inside him "Now, just sit back on your throne. The judgment has been passed. You have no more say in this. The council has already decided, and if you try to defend this imbecile. I would see to it that you regret your actions"

Apollo stood in front of his older twin, narrowing his eyes at his father "Is that a threat, father?"

Zeus glared at the God of Sun, but Apollo wouldn't back down either "Stay out of this, punk. We all know that all you can do is hide behind your big sister, because you're a wimp that needs protecting" Ares sneered from his throne

The Sun God's eyes flared and before the War God could even react, there was a knife embedded at the side of his throat and droplets of ichor dripping down his neck "You want to test that out, bastard" Apollo growled at the now flustered God "Always keep in mind, that I am the God of Foresight. Not only that, I was also involved in countless wars thousands of years ago. Just because I am dormant now, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. If you and I were to engage in a fight, you fully know who will come out as the winner"

Ares eyes flared at the challenge, but if you look closely, you could see a hint of fear in his eyes. Apollo is the God of Foresight, meaning that he can see through the future, if he were to engage in a fight with him, he'll be in a disadvantage.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus shouted, eyes blazing with fury

He looked at the twins and narrowed his eyes "Stand down and your punishment will be lessened"  
Artemis and Apollo huffed at the same time, defiance clear in their eyes "We do not care of our punishment, for this trial is unjust." They said in perfect unison.

What they didn't know is that they're defending someone who is no longer breathing.

Zeus growled, and the master bolt appeared in his hand "Last warning. Stand. Down"

The twins glared back "Never"

"You side with a traitor, you do know the consequence of what comes with that, right?" Athena asked, intervening in the argument.

Artemis and Apollo just huffed.

"We do not care of the consequence. In the first place, why should we worry over a consequence that would never happen. We do not side with a traitor, we side with a hero" Artemis coldly replied

Zeus growled, but then smirked "Then you will see the demise of this so-called hero you try so hard to defend" before he quickly threw the master bolt at the still body lying on the floor.

Athena noticing this stood up from her throne "FATHER WAIT!"

But it was already too late, the bolt had already reach its target- then a bright light enveloped the room

Once the light died down, the body of Perseus was still there, but beside his body was a form of a woman. She was kneeling beside Perseus, the head of the hero was resting on her lap, and she was combing back his hair while her eyes were releasing tears of sadness. The woman was the personification of perfection. Her skin as white as snow. Her hair as black as darkness. But the one thing that caught the eyes of the Gods was her eyes. They look like countless of stars and planets, all assembled in one place.

Her gown has thousands of white dots scattering the upper part and the lower part shows thousands of planets, moving and circling around her gown, like she was the very sun of the planets that is rotating around her.

""WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT A MEETING OF THE GODS!" Zeus bellowed, his eyes alight with fury and his bolt pointing at the kneeling woman

The woman did not respond, but just continued tending the hair of the hero. Her eyes still releasing sorrowful tears.

"Chaos" Apollo breathed, finally realizing who the woman was. The eyes of the galaxy, the gown, the hair... everything. How could he not notice? This was the creator of the world- Lady Chaos in the flesh. Apollo and his twin immediately kneel to one knee while bowing their heads in respect towards the creator

The other Gods, as well as the half-bloods quickly following suit "M-my lady, I-I didn't mean to b-be rude" Zeus stuttered, looking deathly pale at the prospect of angering the creator

The creator still ignored them and just continued on what she is doing "My poor poor hero, how could have this happened to you?" She murmured while wiping the tears that seems to slip out of the closed eyes of the now gone hero

"My lady?" Artemis called out, the creator; finally heeding their call raised her head and glared at the occupants of the room with hate and anger, with the exception of the twins

The Gods and their children flinched from her gaze "You" Chaos spat, glaring the most at the Sea God "You imbecile! How can you do such things to your own son?! How can you kill your own blood?! You disgust me!"

"My lady, we don't understand" Athena argued

Chaos glared at her and Athena shut her mouth "You killed an innocent because another said he is a traitor and a murderer? For being my descendants, you all are surely gullible"

"But—" Athena, not wanting to lose to an argument went to open her mouth again when Chaos raised a hand up to stop her

"The evidences that you are all so proud of are false. Perseus Jackson is innocent" Chaos stated.

Chaos has never payed attention to the wrong doings of the Gods. She let them have them have their way, hoping that one day they would realize their mistakes and would atone for it by changing their selves for the greater good.

But it seems that she was wrong. It just worsened. For many millennia, Chaos has watched many half-bloods fall in the hands of this creatures she called descendants. But today, she will watch no more. Instead she will show them how wrong and how unjust they are ruling.

Chaos was not planning on interfering for another hundred years, for maybe; just maybe... the gods will realize their sins. But she finds herself interfering sooner than she thought she would, for they just killed a boy who is not beyond 20. A boy who had gone through many horrendous things to protect his family. A boy who had lost so much at such a young age. And a boy who has one of the toughest life to live amongst all heroes.

"N-no! Damien told us that Percy was the one who killed Annabeth. We saw him holding her body" Thalia shouted, looking panicked

Chaos glared at the lieutenant of Artemis and the girl cowered back "For calling yourself member of Perseus family, you sure are deceive easily. Tell me, spawn of Zeus. Would Percy kill his own lover? The lover that he loved so much, that he even went to the extent of falling into Tartarus with her, even though he knew that it was dangerous"

Thalia faltered and looked ashamed "I-I..."

"That's what I thought" Chaos growled

"My lady" Apollo called out

Chaos' eyes softened when they landed on the twins "Yes, child?"

"You said to my uncle that 'How can he kill his own son' what does that mean?" Apollo asked, fearing of the incoming answer

"W-what do you mean k-kill?" Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades asked from the corner of the room "Is Percy dead?"

"But the bolt didn't hit him!" Clarisse La Rue, a daughter of Ares cried out

"Just because the bolt didn't him, doesn't mean he didn't die. Tell me child, before the actual persecution, what happened?" Chaos asked the child of Ares

"The Trident" Athena mumbled from her throne and every head snap towards her direction

"What do you mean, Mom?" Malcolm, a son of Athena asked

"Poseidon threw his Trident at Perseus. It would be impossible to survive a direct hit from a God such as Poseidon" Athena explained, looking at the now pale Sea God

Chaos glared at the Sea God "Just as what Athena had said. The Trident had left major injuries inside the boy's body. Your son is dead, and he died by your hand. I hope your happy now."

Poseidon looked like he was ready to keel over and die "I-I didn't—"

"Don't tell us that you didn't mean to do it, Sea God. The trident wouldn't come soaring towards your son if you hadn't thrown it" Chaos snapped, her eyes burning with hate

"Why do you even care for the weakling?" An arrogant voice asked from the crowd, and every God and Goddess gasped at the obvious lack of respect

The crowd parted and out came Damien Kane, the Son of Poseidon "I dare you to repeat that demigod" Chaos challenged

Damien smirked and opened his mouth to say it again when he was thrown back into the wall by a silent force. He let out a cry of pain when he felt his bones breaking from the impact

"Please stop it! You're killing him!" The pleading voice of Poseidon reached the boy's ears

"Why should I? This boy is the real traitor and murderer. As the creator of the universe I can't let this one go, for he will be a much greater threat to us in the near future" Chaos simply answered while slowly increasing the pressure around the boy. She knows that she sounds like one of the Olympians right now, but she had a feeling that if she can't eliminate the boy right now, he will be one of the few people who can cause mass destruction on the entire galaxy. She is doing this for the greater good, and with her people in mind. She is not like these stuck up Olympians who boast about their powers and kill those they think can overthrow them.

"What do you mean by that?" Poseidon asked, disbelief in his eyes

"Your so-called son was the one who killed the daughter of Athena. He was also the one who killed Sally Jackson and her family; and was one of the few who gave Gaea Intel about you and your children when you hadn't discovered him yet" Chaos stated, glaring at the crying boy in front of her. Just a few moments ago the boy was looking more arrogant than Hercules, now he's crying begging for her to let him go?

"Just because you're looking pathetic right now, doesn't mean I'll spare you **_boy_** " she spat, increasing the pressure until the boy burst into dust, leaving no sign that he was ever alive.

"W-what was that?" Jason Grace, a son of Jupiter and the brother of Thalia Grace asked fearfully

"I made him disappear" Chaos simply said, patting the imaginary dust off her gown.

You made him what!?" Poseidon exclaimed, standing from his throne, and looking at the creator with disbelief "Why would you do that? He was the traitor, yes, but did you have to go to such an extent to make him disappear on the face of the planet?"

Chaos huffed out a laugh "And yet you killed your other son because others claimed he was a traitor. You **are** being a hypocrite, Sea God"

Poseidon flinched, but gazed at her with determination "Still-"

"Still what?" Chaos looked at the God with cold eyes "Your son has done horrible things— more horrible things than what Kronos did to you and your siblings

"Name one" Poseidon coldly replied. His son might be a traitor, but he didn't deserve to die like that.

Chaos shook her head as if disappointed with the God before her.

"Kronos ate you and your siblings when you were still an infant. Nothing more than that, correct?" Chaos asked

Poseidon had a perplexed look in his face "Yes, and what does that have to do with Damien?"

Chaos gave a laugh, startling the God of the Sea "Perhaps, you all would like to see?"

"See what?" Athena asked, greatly interested in knowing something she doesn't know yet

Chaos waved her hand, and a mirror appeared at the center of the throne room. The screen started showing a scene.

 **Inside the mirror...**

 _A little girl was cowering inside a closet, her hands clutching the doll given to her by her big brother._

 _'Big brother, save me' she thought, silently crying for her big brother_

 _Her day started with her mom and dad waking her up with a present saying happy birthday to her, they gave her the present her big brother couldn't personally give her, she was so happy that her brother remembered her birthday, and even got her a doll. Everything passed by a blur, and before she even knew it, she was about to blow her cake, it's always like this, presents first before blowing the cake, she doesn't know why and she's not complaining, as long as her mom and dad is with her, it's fine— and of course big brother Percy is also important._

 _"Pamela, go on and blow the candles" Sally Jackson, the mom of Percy Jackson said, smiling softly at the little girl who only reaches her waist_

 _Pamela smiled and was about to blow the candles when a loud bang resounded in the living room, and her parents froze along with her._

 _"Mommy, what was that?" She asked, looking confused and scared_

 _Sally eyes the door of the living room with wary eyes "Nothing for you to worry about sweetie, why don't you go inside your room while your dad and I check the living room"_

 _The girl nodded her head and run up the stairs. Sally looked at Paul with scared eyes "Go grab something Paul. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen"_

 _Paul nodded and grabs a kitchen knife, not much but it'll do. They walked towards the living room cautiously, looking around and relaxing when they saw no one._

 _"I guess tha—" Paul was cut off when a sword went through his body. He looked down at the sword with shocked eyes_

 _"PAUL!" Sally screamed, catching the body of her husband, and looking at the intruder with fear in her eyes_

 _"Shit" Paul cursed, gripping the kitchen knife, and stabbing the leg of the person, causing for it to cry out in pain._

 _"Sally, run" Paul mumbled, looking pained and trying to stay awake. He was losing a lot of blood, and seeing as the sword went through his body, barely missing his heart, he wouldn't survive a hit like that. He was not some god or half-blood; he was a mortal and being pierced like that... well, let's just say that Charon will have another customer waiting to get onboard in his boat._

 _"But—" Sally tried to reason out when Paul glared "RUN. NOW!" he gritted out_

 _Sally was crying, but nodded her head before running upstairs to get their daughter._

 _"Stupid mortal, I'll show you what will happen when you injure someone like me" the person growled, picking his sword and limping towards the gasping form of Paul_

 _He raised his sword and brought it down, separating the head from the body_

 _The boy looked up towards the stairs and grin "One down, one to go"_

 _He limped up the stairs, gripping the side railings for support "Oh Sally~ I'm coming to get you~" he sang_

 _Sally, hearing the voice just beside the room of her daughter felt fear grip her heart. "Pamela, go inside the closet, and no matter what happens, DON'T. OUTSIDE. Do you understand?"_

 _The girl was crying "Mommy, I don't understand. Where's daddy?"_

 _Sally gulp and forced her tears to not come out "In a beautiful place, sweetie. Now go inside and don't make a sound, okay?"_

 _Sally placed her daughter inside the closet, smiling at her daughter one last time, and kissing her forehead softly "Be safe, honey" she murmured before pulling away "Remember what I told you?"_

 _Pamela nodded, and Sally smiled before closing the closet and bolting out the door "Oh! There you are"_

 _She looked back and what she saw made her stop and stare at the man in front of her with horror. The man was holding— he was holding the head of her husband._

 _Sally felt her stomach turn "Paul?"_

 _The man was a little bit far from her, but he still managed to hear her "Oh! Almost forgot. Here, your husband" he said, grinning while tossing the head of Paul in Sally's direction_

 _Sally felt her knees buckled, she extended her trembling hands to pick up the severed head of her husband, and she cried— she cried, holding the head of her husband tightly "PAUL!"_

 _While she was crying, she didn't notice that the man was approaching her, and was too slow to dodge the incoming attack; Sally felt her skin ripped from the contact, and she screamed in pain. Her mouth was suddenly covered "Shh, we don't want someone hearing us now, do we?"_

 _Sally tried to take the hands off her, but that only resulted with the man tightening his hold on her "Now, let's have some fun" the man said with a sick grin on his face_

 _The man gripped Sally by the hair and dragged her down with him. Sally cries out when her back hit the edge of the stairs "Please, just kill me"_

 _The man looked down at her "Now why would I do that?"_

 _Reaching the living room, the man gripped her hair tighter and threw her on the wall with such force that Sally felt her bones breaking from the impact. She cried out in pain, and crumpled on the floor, she was a mortal and this man seems to be something different "Who are you?"_

 _The man grinned and point his self "Who? Me? That was rude of me, Damien Kane, Son of Poseidon"_

 _Sally felt her eyes widening. A half-blood. "What do you want?"_

 _Damien grinned and played with his sword "Nothing much, just your life is all"_

 _Sally was starting to see nothing, and she forces herself to stay awake. She won't leave her baby behind. Despite her begging him to kill her earlier, she would never leave her children behind. Not when she can stay with them. Her thoughts were interrupted when Damien pierced her hand. She cried out and gritted her teeth in pain "Please, stop this"_

 _"Begging won't get you anywhere" Damien said and kicked her on her gut_

 _Sally cried out again, and she felt tears of pain flowing out of her eyes "You know, I really despise your son" he said and stab Sally in the stomach, making her choke_

 _Damien continued rambling about how he hates Percy and how he despises him, while continuously stabbing Sally in different places. Damien stops once he saw that Sally was no longer breathing "Ah! I guess I was a bit rough" he said shrugging and was about to leave when he saw a picture of a little girl smiling at the camera._

 _He looked down at the unrecognizable body of Sally Jackson and grinned "You didn't tell me you had a daughter"_

 _He looked up the stairs and skipped towards it. Reaching the top, he bit his lip and looked at the four rooms "Which room are you in, little one?"_

 **Back on the throne room...**

Chaos paused the scene and looked the occupants of the room. Most of them look like they want to vomit at the gore scene they had just witnessed. Some were looking horrified while some fainted on the spot. "Shall we continue? I'm sure you would like to see how Pamela was murdered, right?"

All of them quickly shook their heads and Chaos sighed before waving her hand, making the mirror disappear. She looked at Poseidon who was as white as her skin "Disgusting, isn't it? A half-blood that is more powerful than a mortal. No matter whom the parent is, half-bloods will always triumph over mortals. And to see your beloved son killing the only lover you've loved since marrying Amphitrite. How does it feel? Knowing that you defended the murderer of your mortal lover. That you defended that man in exchange for Percy's life. Percy, the son that you abandoned for that low life. The son that brought the ocean victory over and over again. The son that stood by you, even though you didn't care for him. How does it feel? Now that you know the truth"

Poseidon has tears streaming down his face "I'm sorry" he murmured

"You think that your sorry will bring everything back?" Chaos snapped

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Poseidon murmured, looking more fragile than the boy she was holding.

Chaos sighed; she might have been a little bit harsh back there. She looked around the room and saw half-bloods and gods alike, looking like they hate their very existence. She sighed again, she's been here far too long, and she needs to leave.

Standing up, she willed the body of the hero to float beside her. She made a move to create a portal when she was stopped "Where are you taking Percy?" The voice of Thalia asked from the crowd, making every head snap in her direction

"I'm taking him with me" Chaos coolly replied

Poseidon stood up from his throne "You can't!"

Chaos narrowed her eyes at the God "And why not? As far as I know, no one cares for the boy. His body would be better off with me"

"We care for him! Please, don't take him away from us" Thalia begged; and the campers, both from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood voiced their agreement by shouting at her to give them their leader back

Chaos sighed angrily "Honestly, can you be more of a hypocrite than this? You blamed him for the death of Chase, you turned your backs to him when he needed you the most; and lastly, you didn't even try to defend him from the Gods. What makes you think that I will let you have his body? A body that has no soul I might add, I will give him a proper burial in my kingdom. His soul will never reach your underworld. His soul will reside in the Elysian Fields where he could interact with other beings in other planets"

Although saying this, Chaos has other plans for the boy, but she will not tell them... yet. Not until it is done.

"B-but, he belongs here" Thalia faltered, tears streaming down her face

"Once, he belonged here, but now— I don't think he is" Chaos said before creating a portal, and was about to step in when Poseidon's plead reach her ears "Please, at least let me see him off"

Chaos sighed and turned around, willing for the God to come closer. Poseidon gulped and walked towards the dead body of his son. Reaching them, he bends over and kissed Percy's forehead "I'm sorry son, I'm sorry that I failed you and your mother. I know that I can never bring back what was in between us. I know that no matter how many times I repent for what I've done to you, I know that it will never be enough. And for that I will forever suffer because of my incompetence. I just want you to know that I take back all those words that I said. You are my greatest prize, my treasure. And even if you can't hear me now, know that I will always love you... for eternity" he murmured at the head of his son while tears leak out of his eyes.

He pulled back and combed back the hair of his son with his hands while looking at his son with tender and sorrowful eyes "Farewell" he said and kissed his son's forehead again before stepping back and nodding his head at the creator

Chaos watched sadly, seeing the broken eyes of the God made her want to disclose the information she knows, but she can't, in time he will see his son again, but she will keep that little information to herself... for now

"My lady, can we?" The tentative voice of the twins asked, and she nodded her head

Apollo was the first to speak, he was already crying, and he hasn't even said anything yet.

"Yo cuz!" He started before falling on his knees beside the body and bawling his eyes out "You know I never got to thank you for trying to protect my son, Michael in the Titan War. So, I'll say it now, since this will most likely be the last time we'll see each other again. Thank you very much Perce, know that you will always be my most favorite demigod and my most favorite cousin. Rest in peace buddy" he murmured before standing up and pulling away

Artemis slowly stalked towards the body. She gracefully kneels beside Percy and brushed the fringes out of the closed eyes of the hero "Hello Perseus" she said, feeling tears slip out of her eyes. Dammit! She wasn't supposed to cry, she was just supposed to thank him for everything and then pull away "I would like to thank you for saving me at Mt. Othyrs, and I would like to thank you for being there for Zoe when I wasn't..." she trailed off and forced down her tears "You are probably the only boy I respect, and will probably be the only one who can peak my interest— I won't drag this farewell speech anymore. So, goodbye Perseus" she squeezed the hand of the hero before pulling away

Chaos looked around the room and saw the Gods looking down, ashamed of themselves "If there are no more gods who will bid their farewell, then it was nice talking to you" before stepping in the portal and willing the body to follow her

"NO!" Nico yelled, and was about to run over to where they were, when an invisible wall blocked him and the campers.

"You are not allowed to come any closer than this" Zeus announced, tears slipping out of his eyes. He wants to say his farewell too, but his pride got in the way; and stopping the creator now will do him no good.

"PLEASE, GIVE HIM BACK!" Hazel screamed, pounding on the invisible wall while crying her eyes out

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"WE REGRET EVERYTHING!"

"PLEASE!"

"DON'T TAKE HIM FROM US!"

Pleads were flying throughout the throne room, but Chaos only shook her head and willed the portal to close, the last thing she saw was the tears streaked face of the half-bloods before she and the body was enveloped by darkness and light.

She looked at the body and smiled sadly "I hope that you could see that everyone loves you"

Chaos was answered by silence and she sighed

.

.

 _I hope that you're ready, Perseus. Your life is about change. You will be one of the few people who can change the galaxy. For the greater good, or maybe for the worse._


	3. Chapter 2: Ritual

_**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW:**_

Upon arriving, Chaos quickly walked towards the throne room to meet up with the Fates. They need to hurry up before the soul of the boy reaches the underworld. Chaos was saying the truth when she said the soul of the boy would never reach the underworld, but... only if they can snatch his soul before he arrives in front of the underworld council of judgment.

She nodded her head to the guards as a greeting when they went to open the palace door for her. Arriving at the throne room, Chaos saw three figures sitting at the stairs leading up to her throne. Noticing her arrival, the fates stood and bowed to her "Mother"

Chaos smiled, she really is proud to call them her own. Many thinks that the fates were a part of the titan council once, or maybe even a part of the council of the Gods, but the truth is that they are not a part of any council, for they are one of the children Chaos.

One of the most powerful, actually.

Sadly, the domains that Chaos bestowed upon them at birth was being the final judge, the one who will decide what will happen in the future and seeing as this is a huge and important role, the power split itself into three to accommodate the triplets.

As a mother, Chaos never wanted to bestow such power to her children. She never wanted to see her children suffer from something that she could have solved. As a mother, she never wanted to see her children be hated for doing their job. But when the fates were born, a war was brewing, and she was needed. Knowing that she was fighting a lost battle, she gave the power of destiny to her triplets to turn the tides of the battle.

Chaos was still weak from giving birth at that time and thus, she didn't have a choice but to give, and do what she can to save her people from the wrath of the rebels. The fates at first, hated her to the core of their souls. They thought that Chaos used them to win the battle. They thought that she didn't care for them, but they soon realize that they were being childish. They were the fates, they saw the future or what will become of it, but they can also see remnants of the past. They realized that their mother never intended to give them the power to change and alter destiny as they please.

Knowing of what will become of their mother if they can't let go of their grudge and grief, the fates decided to talk it out with their mother, and they soon realized that their mother did indeed love them. She was just doing what she can to protect her family and people. They forgave their mother and accepted that they can never outrun their destiny to change their powers.

"Children, it is nice to see you again. But I believe we must hurry. Perseus' soul is nearing the underworld" Chaos said while making the body of the hero appear beside her.

The fates nodded, and each held a palm up, making a broken golden string appear in front of them. The string was broken into two, a sign that it was cut. If you look closely, you can tell that the string was once beautiful, the golden sea green light that was circling around the string was starting to get fainter, signaling that the owner of the string is about to enter the afterlife. The soul was about to enter Hades' realm.

Chaos and the fates stared chanting an ancient spell under their breath. Chaos placed the hero on the ground, while the fates willed the broken string to float just above the body of the hero

" _As creator, I deem a soul worthy of living. I am the creator, I am the destroyer. Under my name, let life glow within this empty body once more"_ Chaos said while closing her eyes and bringing out a knife. She slashed her palm open and let the blood slide down her palm into the golden sea green string and onto the body of the hero " _A body in need of a soul, a soul in need of a body. My blood will cleanse the fear, let the soul find his way to the world of living, let the soul find his way into his body"_

The fates slashed their hands and hold hands and closed their eyes while speaking in unison, the blood seeping in between their hands and onto the hero " _We are the fates, we are the destiny. We take life as we give it. The soul and body have been severed, let this chant be the guide, for the soul who has lost the way. An empty vessel awaits, for the soul who is finding his way. Let the deed be done, let the world of the dead and living clash, let it be the door to guide the soul who has lost the right to live"_

After saying that, Chaos and the Fates opened their eyes before a white light enveloped the hero along with the room

The light died down and Chaos and her children took a deep shuddering breath. It took almost all their energy to finish the spell. Now, they just need to wait and see if the spell worked.

Chaos looked at the body with bated breath "In my name, please let this work" she murmured

The fates smiled at their mother "Do not fret mother. The spell worked, it is up to the boy now if he wants to live or not"

Chaos still looks troubled "But what if he doesn't want to live?"

"Mother please, trust us and believe that the boy will seek life again. We took his life for the greater good, we wouldn't have done it if it was going to cause anyone trouble" Atropos explained, trying to soothe her mother

Chaos simply raised a brow at them "Not cause trouble?" She repeated while Atropos blushed from embarrassment

"I am sorry that I phrased that wrongly mother. We know that you are upset that we took the life of the boy only to give it back to him. We are gravely sorry for that. But if we hadn't done that, the Gods would never repent and will continue to get worse, we saw many horrible outcomes in the future if we had let the boy live. The only thing to do was to take away the boy's life in front of the Gods and to revive him here in your kingdom where the Gods cannot go" Atropos explained

Chaos sighed and went to hug her daughter "I am sorry, dear. I am just sad that such a young noble hero had to die that way" she said sadly while looking at the hero who was surrounded by runes

Clotho smiled sadly and patted her mother's back "We too are feeling sorrowful that we had to do it. But we saw a horrible future mother, and the only thing to save it was to kill the boy"

"You don't have to say it again" Chaos snapped before apologizing when Clotho flinched from her tone

"It's okay mother. I know that you hadn't meant any harm from that" Clotho said, hugging her mother and patting her back comfortingly

"Mother, can I ask you a question?" Lachesis asked while looking anywhere but her mother

Chaos frowned, looking concerned at her daughter's sudden change of behavior "Of course, dear. Anything"

"Why did you want to revive the boy? And why do you care for him so much?" Lachesis asked with no hint of jealousy or envy. It was just pure curiosity. They may be the fates, but they can never fully understand their mother.

Chaos looked at her daughter, stunned at the question before she smiled sadly "Young Perseus here has managed to catch my attention during the Second Titan War. At first, it was just my slight interest of him being able to deny power. There were not much people who can refuse Godhood so bluntly, and it heightened my curiosity when he asked for another request that concerns the Half-bloods who were unclaimed and those who were still out in the world of mortals. Before I even know it, I had grown fond of the boy and was always watching him from my pond. The more I watched him, the more I want to get to know him. Out of curiosity, I peek a little at his past and was shocked to see that he did not have a good childhood." She said while looking at her daughters who was listening intently

"I was confused and interested, and I often found myself asking when I watched the boy _'How can someone who had gone through that type of childhood still be smiling? How can someone still be so kind?'_ Then later on, I found out that he was like that because he has seen the worst side of the world, and that he has no reason to deny the good part of it. The more I seek knowledge about him, the more I grew attached to him." Chaos smiled, remembering all those times she watched the boy helped other people when he saw one in need.

"Then came the Second Giant War. I was furious when I learned that your sister Gaea declared war upon Olympus. But putting aside that matter, I feared for the young hero's life, knowing that he will be part of the prophecy once again and knowing that he will fall into the depths of your brother's domain with the child of Athena-it made me fear for his life. Then I discovered that I had started to love Perseus as a son. I have grown fond of him and became interested, because his kind and noble heart draw me in. The events that happened before his death was greatly upsetting, but I learned to let go of my grudge for I know that Perseus is a type of person who cannot hold a grudge on someone. If he can let go, then so can I. That was what I thought, but when I actually saw his bloodied state, my emotions got the best of me and made me looked like I had taken Perseus away from his family by force. I deeply regret my actions, but I will not, for the life of me... will not apologize for doing it. I was merely teaching them a lesson that you cannot always take things for granted" Chaos finished while looking expectantly at her daughters who was looking at her with amused eyes

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chaos asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the stare of her daughters

"Mother, I only asked why you wanted to revive the boy. But you go and tell us your whole story on how you became aware of Perseus' existence" Lachesis stated, looking extremely amused

Clotho cleared her throat to stop the laughter from coming out of her mouth when she saw the blushing face of her mother "So, you basically told us that you were stalking Perseus." She said slowly, now biting her tongue to stop the laughter as she gazed upon the slowly reddening creator in front of them.

"Mother! I never knew you had it in you" Atropos teased with amused eyes

Chaos by now was a spluttering mess "I wasn't... I was only... I didn't mean..." The triplets couldn't hold in their laughter anymore and burst into a fit of giggles and snorts. Chaos was blushing like a newly picked tomato and she was huffing at her daughters for teasing her. She had just poured her guts out, and here she was, being teased and laughed at by her very own daughters. Well, at least they managed to lighten the atmosphere a bit

Chaos was about to open her mouth when a groan was heard. They all froze and slowly looked down to see the hero groaning in pain while slowly sitting up, clutching his head and trying to blink the dizziness away

"Ouch" he muttered while looking around the room with confusion

His sea greens eyes clashed with Chaos starry ones.

Perseus' eyes widened to a degree "Holy Hera!" He muttered, still looking at the creator with wide confused eyes

Chaos chuckled "Do you know who I am?"

Maybe not the right question to ask someone who had been revived, but the question just flew out of Chaos' mouth and she couldn't have taken it back

Perseus studied her closely, then looked around again before his eyes settled on the fates that were nervously looking at him. They did take his lover away from him. "Do I have to?" Percy asked

He squinted his eyes at the fates "Have I met you before?"

The fates slowly nodded their heads at him and he bit his lip in concentration "But where?" He muttered still looking at the fates

Chaos cleared her throat to get Percy's attention, luckily it did, and her daughters sent her smiles of gratitude "Are you sure that you don't know me, boy?"

Percy looked at her closely, still sitting on the floor and still rubbing his head to make the head ache go away. Actually, his whole body hurt... a lot. It was like he was run over by a truck, got smashed by rock, and got zapped by multiple lightning from his Uncle. Then he froze, wait a second... he was supposed to be dead, the dead doesn't feel pain, well unless you're in the Field of Punishment. But that isn't the case, his father had killed him, and although it pains him to remember that, he was sure that he died, felt his soul leave his body "Before I answer that question, can you answer mine?"

Chaos raised a brow and inclined her head for him to continue

"Where am I? Why is my body hurting a lot? And aren't I supposed to be dead?"

Chaos smiled sadly "You were dead"

Percy tilted his head, looking confused "Then where is here? Is this a part of the underworld that I am not aware of? Will I be able to see Annabeth again?" The last question was filled with so much hope that Chaos became hesitant to tell him the truth

"No Perseus. You _were_ dead, but we revived you to return to the world of the living" Chaos stated, looking at the now downcast look of Percy

"So, I died, and you revived me" he repeated

Chaos nodded her head in confirmation.

Percy raised his head to look at the creator with tears in his eyes "Why?" He choked out

"I could have been able to see Annabeth. We could have been together again! Why is it that every time I think that I will find happiness, someone will come to snatch it from me!" He screamed at no one in particular, looking broken as the day the daughter of Athena died. More to say, he looks more broken and fragile, like if Chaos was to touch him in anyway, he will break into many pieces until he cannot be repaired anymore.

Chaos felt tears pooling in her eyes. The hero was more broken than she thought he would be. What has that retched Gods done to her hero?

"I'm sorry" she choked out, crumbling down on her knees. Surprising the demigod and her daughters.

The fates quickly came to her aid and tried to comfort her, but she didn't pay them any heed, her eyes were trained on the Son of Poseidon who was looking at her with surprise "I am _so_ sorry. I thought that you would be happy if I gave you a chance in life again." She cried

"I didn't want you to spend your life in the Field of Punishment, suffering for eternity when you hadn't done anything wrong. I was just worried about your safety" Chaos was spouting nonsense, in the view of the hero. But to the fates, their mother was saying these things because she wants Percy to understand that she was only thinking about him when she had done the ritual.

Perseus looked at the woman in front of him and felt a soft tugged in his heart. He felt surprised that he can still feel. After all that hi heart went through he wouldn't be surprised if it can't feel anything.

But why does it feel like he's forgetting something? Like he is not complete?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I was not accusing you of stealing my chance to see Annabeth again. I was just..." he trailed off, searching for a word that might fit his current emotion at the moment

"Upset... you know, with all the things that happened to me. Please understand that I didn't have a good life, well not exactly a bad life either. But you know what I'm trying to say right?" Percy was never one for good speeches, especially when it comes to explaining things to people about something or his emotions. Putting aside that matter, he really feels like he is forgetting something, like a huge chunk of something was taken from him.

What could it be? He tried thinking hard but got nothing. He remembers how his wise girl died, and how his father killed him. And of course, his childhood, but other than that, Percy comes up with nothing. He feels like he forgot so many important things, things that he thinks he needs to remember.

Chaos cracked a smile at the now flustered hero. It was like he was not bawling his eyes out a few minutes ago "It's okay, it is I who should be saying sorry. I revived you without thinking what you might feel, and for that I will forever regret it"

Percy looks more flustered now, he quickly wiped his tears away "No! You don't have to apologize! I mean... you are... I didn't..." When he couldn't come up with anything, Percy just sighed and rubbed the back of neck in embarrassment

Chaos chuckled and stands up from her position, her daughters shadowing her every moves "It's okay young one, as I have said before. It is I who should be apologizing. No need to become flustered"

Percy smiled slightly before his face turned serious. Seriously, this boy can go from happy to serious in one second. "May I now know why I am here? Why I was revived?"

Chaos smiled and slowly walked towards the boy, until she was only a foot away from him "Nothing. I just thought that you would be happy to live. I didn't give you life to do something..." she trailed off when she saw the suspicious look on the hero's face

"Really? Nothing?" Percy couldn't believe that reason. I mean, who the heck would revive someone just because they thought it would give happiness to the one they're reviving?

No one!

Chaos smiled and shook her head. Had the hero not been listening to her when she was crying and explaining things to him? Apparently not, because the hero is currently drilling holes into her head with eyes full of suspicion "Nothing"

"Then why am I here?" Percy asked, still suspicious

"We couldn't revive you on earth. or else, the Gods will know that you live" Clotho finally spoke, despite her nervousness, that is. She and her sisters are kind of relieved that they decided to use their young versions, or else Perseus might have recognized them by now

Percy hummed, then he scrunched his eyebrows again "Wait a minute. Who are you again?" The question was aimed at Chaos, since Percy was looking at the creator with suspicious eyes again "I've never heard of a God reviving someone from the dead. It is against Ancient Laws"

Chaos chuckled. She was the one who created it, she can bend the rules once in a while "I've ask you once, let me ask you again. Do you know who I am?"

"Uh... I'm pretty sure that I don't know you, hence the question on who you are" Percy replied sarcastically. Percy was surprised that he still has the ability to be sarcastic after all he went through, in front of a stranger none the less!

That's it, he has officially lost it. He was crying at first, then he became serious, then he became sarcastic. He has become a bipolar person, that must be it.

Chaos looked at the hero with amused, he was not as broken as she thought he is, there is still hope and that made her smile "Think carefully. When you look into my eyes, what comes into your mind?"

Percy tilted his head while frowning. He looked closely and saw a set of starry and blackish eyes staring back at him. He jolted a little, since the eyes were kind of unnerving "The galaxy"

Chaos nodded her head "The galaxy, what comes into your mind when you saw the galaxy in my eyes"

"Space" Percy shortly replied, which earned him chuckles "What's so funny?"

"Dear, who created the universe?" Lachesis asked

"In what religion?" Percy titled his head to the side "I mean, the logical answer would be the 'Big Bang Theory' if were referring to the scientific part of the world. It can also be God if were getting religious."

Chaos, along with her daughters watch as the hero rambled on and on, with amusement.

Percy stopped when he noticed that all was silent, and that he was the only one talking.

"Sorry. I tend to ramble a lot when I'm nervous"

Chaos chuckled "It's okay, dear. Now, going on with our topic, who do you think created the universe? The one that the Gods pray upon if there are problems they cannot solve? The one who lay down the _Real_ Ancient Laws?"

"Um..." Percy trailed off, suddenly looking embarrassed "Sorry... I don't know. Although, I think that Annabeth once told me who it was..."

The fates burst into a fit of laughter at the look their mother gave Percy. It was of pure shock. Chaos was looking at Perseus with incredulous eyes "You really don't know?" Chaos asked the hero.

In all her life, she had never met someone as dense as this one. Although she was amused by the hero's perplexity on why the fates were laughing and why she was so shock, she just can't believe that the boy doesn't know who created the world. It was taught to every half-blood, and Gods.

"Chaos, it was chaos dear" Chaos said, looking highly amused, now that she has gotten out of her shock

Percy brought his fist down on his open palm before pointing at Chaos with his finger "Right! It was Chaos. So, what does that have to do with who you are?"

Chaos face palmed, and the fates roared with laughter. Goodness, how dense can this boy be?

"I'm Chaos dear" she said slowly, as if she wanted the boy to understand who she is, fully.

Percy looked confused at first, and then realization sink in

"Oh, that's nice" he stated, making the fates double with laughter

"In the name of our mother! This is just so hilarious!" Atropos said, trying to stop the laughter that was coming out of her mouth while holding her sides and clinging to her sisters for support, who was also busy laughing at their mother who was looking at the hero with a gaping mouth

Chaos looked flustered at the way the hero responded to her knowing who she was. Normally, people would immediately kneel or bow, but this boy just kept exceeding her expectations in unexpected ways

"What's so funny?" Percy asked with perplexed eyes, looking at the way the fates laugh. They were almost rolling on the ground from laughing too much

Chaos cleared her throat, trying to assemble the last remaining pride she had left. She had never felt so embarrassed in her whole life.

"Nothing" she said before glaring at the laughing triplets beside her

Clotho, noticing the look, immediately shut up and elbowed her sisters who were busy trying to catch their breaths. Once the fates managed to gather their wits together again, they looked at the hero with blank eyes

"I'm sorry for the indecent act. It was rude of us" Lachesis apologized, her lips form a grim line. But if you look closely, you could see amusement dancing in her eyes

"S'okay" Percy simply replied while trying to stand up from where he was sitting on the floor, only to wobble and fall over. His face would have kissed the floor if Chaos hadn't steadied him

"Easy, your body is still accommodating to your soul again" Chaos explained to the unsteady and now tired hero

"Now that you think about it. I kind of feel dizzy" Percy slurred before he slumped forward, and onto the surprised creator who managed to balance herself while catching the body of the hero

Chaos glanced at the hero with worried eyes "Is he going to be okay?"

Atropos nodded her head while looking at the boy with warm sad eyes "He's going to be okay. But, once he wakes up again, the full force of knowing that his very father killed him, and his very friends encouraged it will leave damage."

"What do you mean?" Chaos asked "He was just okay. How can he become worse than this?"

"It means that once his soul settles in inside his body once more, the events of what happened will come crashing into his mind. Did you not notice? The boy was only saying things about his father and lover, hard to believe that he was not concerned about how his friends betrayed him, or how his family died in the most gruesome way. His mind was still regaining bits of his memories. Why else would he have the energy to be sarcastic?" Lachesis explained while looking at the hero with sorrow in her eyes

"And to add the fact that he couldn't control his emotions" Clotho added

Chaos frowned and looked down at the hero "And here I thought that there was some hope" she muttered, combing back the hair of Percy

"There is..." Clotho insisted "Just... not that much"

Chaos looked at her daughters with sad eyes "Do you think that we can save him?"

It was rare of Chaos to be so... doubtful. But in this case, anyone will be. The hero has gone through many horrendous things and had managed to survive it, but no one can always manage to come out of the other side without damage... without feeling some negative emotions. And with the boy's fatal flaw, the damage will be ten times more painful.

Every time the hero loses someone he cherishes, his fatal flaw would make him feel like he was the one at fault, like he hadn't done his best to save them or he hadn't done his best if they leave him. He will feel like it was his fault that everything went wrong because he wasn't enough for them; and with the recent events that happened, the boy doesn't have the will to live anymore.

Chaos knew this at first, but because of her selfishness, she just made things harder for the hero. She thought that she could change him back to what he was like before. But, looking at what just happened and what her daughter explained to her, she had just made the boy suffer again. Chaos saw it with her eyes. How the light leaved the boy's eyes when the child of Athena breathed her last, but she still insisted to herself and her daughters that she can save him; and now that it is done, she's not that sure anymore.

Chaos felt tears looking her eyes again "I didn't mean..." she trailed off, now wanting to continue, knowing that if she did, the guilt will come crashing back into her with the speed of Mach 20

Clotho being the one who can understand their mother more than the others step up to hug her "I know you didn't mother. But we can do nothing now but try to help Perseus"

"You don't understand! If it weren't for me being selfish, he would have..." Chaos trailed off, choking out a cry "He would have been freed from the suffering"

Clotho sadly smiled and cupped her mother's cheek, tilting it up and making her mother look at her. This is the time where Clotho feels like she is the one who gave birth to Chaos and not the other way around "Mother, it was destined to be, it was that or let the boy suffer in the Fields of Punishment. If you had let the boy's soul enter Hades realm, he would just suffer for eternity. And he wouldn't have been able to see the child of Athena, for the souls who had been placed in the Fields of Punishment doesn't have the rights to step inside Elysium, much less see the souls who reside there"

"But... he would be here. Alive and also suffering" Chaos explained, her eyes still releasing torrent of tears

"Mother, if you had to choose between letting the boy suffer forever in the underworld with the child of Athena only a few steps away from where he is, and have him know that he could never achieve happiness again for he will always have souls punish him for something he didn't do, or letting him live with the chance of being able to be happy again. Which would you choose?" Atropos asked, stepping up and putting her hand on her mother's shoulder

"Of course, it would be the latter!" Chaos exclaimed

Lachesis smiled "See? Either way the boy would suffer. You just had to choose between the two and analyze which is better. You just have to be with him all way. What Perseus needs now is love and care. Something he hasn't felt for a while now"

Chaos nodded and wiped her tears away; looking very determined "Of course! I'll be with him through every step he makes. I will make sure he will achieve the happiness he deserves"

The fates nodded their head with a smile on their faces "Now that the issue has been resolved, we have to go now mother. We have left our duties far too long, we can't have the Gods noticing that we are gone" Clotho stated, hugging her mother a farewell before disappearing, followed by her sisters once they bid their mother a farewell as well

Chaos sighed and looked at the hero who was lying just above the ground; she was manipulating the air around him to keep him away from the hard tiles of the floor "I just hope that I have the strength you need to push you through this Perseus"

Chaos might be the creator, but she can also feel like what humans do, she can also have her weak moments. And she has a tingling feeling that the hero will see a lot of her weak moments from now on.

 ** _PERCY_**

 _I was standing in a vacant room with nothing to look at. Seriously, there was nothing here! All of it was pure white; there were no couch, not even a bed. Nothing!_

 _"Where am I?" I murmured to myself, looking around but still found nothing._

 _"Seriously? This is one heck of a dream" I sarcastically muttered to myself while walking around._

 _The room has some edges and designs, but that still doesn't change the fact that it's a vacant white room with nothing but carvings on the wall._

 _You couldn't even see the carvings clearly!_

 _I stopped in front of one particular carving. Strange, I feel like the carving was familiar, like it was showing me something that I need to remember. Actually, all the carvings in the room were familiar. Have I seen this before? As far as I remember, I'm not interested in arts._

 _I looked closely, the carving shows a man with a sword and what looks like a doll on his other hand; I studied the picture a little. Just a few feet away from the man's feet was a head and a body, besides the body, there was another one. Why does this look familiar?_

 _I reached up and traced the carvings slowly "So familiar" I muttered and squinted my eyes in concentration, trying to remember why this carving is so familiar. But I come up with nothing, making me growl in frustration "Why can't I remember?!"_

 _Just as I shouted, the white room and the carvings disappeared, making me gasp and step back. Everything around me turned black, I blink a little and saw a white door just a few feet away from me. I trudged over and touch the surface before trailing it towards the knob. I hesitated a bit, but slowly turn the knob to open the door, the other side of the door was my mom's apartment. I was standing by the front door and the door of the apartment was slightly ajar._

 _I don't know what happened but fear suddenly gripped my heart and my body just moved on its own. I ran inside like Uncle Hades' Hellhounds were on my tail. I stopped with what I saw. I gagged a bit, there they were, my family lying down on the ground unmoving and unrecognizable. Paul's head was lying a few feet from his body while my mom's body..._

 _"Oh God" I muttered before emptying my stomach. My mother's body... I couldn't even determine if it was a human or not. Her limbs were torn apart, her intestines lying scattered around her. Her face was smashed up and torn, like someone was trying to rip it apart. There were blood and bones everywhere. Just looking at the sight in front of me makes me want to gag again. The only thing that made me sure that it was my mother was the hair and the necklace around her ruined neck._

 _I looked around with tears in my eyes, then I saw a trail of bloody foot prints heading towards the stairs. That was when I noticed that someone was missing "Pamela" I muttered fearfully, before following the foot prints with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I headed upstairs and stopped in front of where the foot prints stopped. I was directly outside of Pamela's room; I took a shaky breath and pushed the door open with trembling fingers._

 _I gasp with horror and took a step back, my hand coming up to cover my mouth to stop the scream from coming out. There she was, my little sister Pamela, hanging on a rope upside down with her face facing me, her lifeless gauge out eyes looking straight at me. Her neck was twisted around, like someone has been wringing it around like some kind of rag doll. Her face was facing the back instead of front. Her fingers lying down on the ground, her arms twisted behind her back, and her teeth hanging off of her mouth. The room was bloody like the living room._

 _Tears were continuously dripping out of my eyes, and I felt my knees buckle under me, causing for me to fall down and looked at the lifeless and torn apart body of my sister. I looked around and noticed that there was a message on the wall, it was written with my sister's blood._

 _It says_ ** _'We had a fun time bonding. Pity, you were not here to enjoy the party'- Damien_** _._

 _I felt myself shaking from the contained fury I was holding in myself, but also from the pain that I was feeling at the moment. Who was this person and how could he have done this to my family when I don't even know him?_

 _I was busy crying and controlling my anger that I didn't notice that I was in a different place. I looked up when I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw myself and an unknown person together. The stranger was sneering at me and saying something while the me I was seeing was only looking away and not saying a word._

 _I walked towards them and heard "_ ** _So, you still have the guts to believe that Father will approve of you again?"_** _The stranger said while sneering down at the me who was unclenching and clenching his fist_

 ** _"Accept it loser, I am Father's favored one now. He already realized how much of a wimp you are. The campers also realized this, it won't be too long when your little girlfriend realize this also"_** _the stranger told the me, who snapped when he mentioned Annabeth_

 ** _"Shut up Damien, you know that I don't care about being the favorite one. You can have your 'I'm daddy's favorite' nonsense. But heed my warning Damien, you might be my half-brother, but if you as so much touch a hair in Annabeth's body. You will see firsthand why the monsters fear me"_** _The me growled before he marched off, leaving a shivering Damien alone in the forest_

 _So, this was Damien! What the hell?! This monster is my half-brother?! I watched Damien's face turn red from anger before a smirk made its way into his face._ ** _"We'll see about that brother. We'll see"_** _he muttered before leaving the forest as well, his eyes gleaming with wickedness_

 _I was suddenly air boned when I felt my body being dragged around. I saw how my friends betrayed me, I saw who killed Annabeth. How I almost killed Damien. How my father Poseidon killed me. Everything, all of it came crashing back to me. So, this is what I was missing, knowing now of what happened, my heart ached horribly, like someone was tearing it apart._

 _My eyes were releasing rivers of tears; I clutched my chest while crumbling onto my knees. I draw my knees closer to my body and buried my head into it. If I had known that this was what I was missing, I would have left it at that. It would have been better if I didn't remember. Just remembering the betrayal and how the ones I hold close die, it makes me want to beat myself up. Why couldn't I be stronger?! I could have protected them, I could have saved them!_

 _I whimpered in pain, the pain was getting worse. How can someone like me be given the chance to live again? The Gods were right; I deserve to be in the Fields of Punishment, Hell! I think that I should be in Tartarus for my sins and not just be punished. After all, it was my fault that everyone around me died, I wasn't strong enough. Because I was useless. Everything is my fault. My entire fault._

 _It would have been better if I had just continued being dead. Someone like me doesn't deserve to live. They were right, I'm a murderer. I killed thousands of my kind because of my weakness. They were right; I am a monster that deserves to die._

 _I closed my eyes and willed for the pain to stop, but apparently, my heart has other plans. It just continued throbbing, it was like thousands of needles piercing me. But I don't have any rights to complain. This is nothing compared to what I have done._


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting

**CHAOS**

It has been a month now since young Perseus regained consciousness. A month of not talking, a month of not eating; and one month of just staring at nothingness. I am slowly losing hope. Maybe, he wasn't meant to heal. Maybe, I hoped for too much. The boy had gone through things and I can't blame him for being the way he is.

I propped myself at the chair behind my desk. I was currently at my office, sorting out files and problems of the universe as usual. After a moment of just me staring at the file in my hand, I finally gave up and threw the file down before leaning back while sighing

"Problems?" A voice asked from the doorway, making me look up and see that it was just my grandchild

I rubbed my eyes tiredly "Not now" I muttered

My grandchild just rolled his eyes at me.

Pushing his self off the wall, he stalked towards me "You know, it will be a load off if you just let it all out. Keeping your problems in will just make you more depressed than you are now"

I just sighed and didn't respond. I don't have the time to deal with his bullshits right now. I'm still searching for a way to make Perseus come out of his shell.

"Is this about the person you've been hiding from us?" He asked, making me freeze over from picking up the file that I threw at the table.

How did he know that?

Noticing my tense posture, he snorted "You didn't think that you can let some stranger live in the palace for a month without anyone knowing, did you?"

When I didn't respond again, he just sighed "Why are you hiding this stranger anyway? Is he some sort of criminal that you have grew fond of? A vigilante that doesn't want anyone knowing he exist?"

I shook my head at him, a clear warning in my eyes to not dig any further than this. "Drop it"

He snorted and stared back at me, clear defiance in his eyes. "No"

I gritted my teeth in frustration. I love the boy, but sometimes he just knows how to push my buttons "I am not going to repeat myself more than this. "

He just huffed and crossed his arms "Why are you trying so hard to avoid the inevitable? Sooner or later, we'll know who it is"

I glared at him and he glared back. I sighed and broke our staring contest. I have spoiled him too much, and he's becoming more and more of an asshole. Although, him being like this is more acceptable than what he was like in the past.

"Kronos. I'm not in the mood"

Kronos huffed again and kept glaring "Why won't you tell me who it is? You've never been this secretive before"

"Kronos, when I said drop it, you drop it. Don't stick your nose in my business anymore. Got it?" I snapped, making his eyes widen with surprise. I have never snapped at him before, much less argue with him. But if it concerns Perseus, then that is a whole other subject

"Just tell me why" He insisted, making me sigh in defeat. This boy is so stubborn at times, that I sometimes find myself asking where he got it from

"If I tell you the reason why I am hiding this person. Would you leave this subject alone?" I asked, already knowing his answer before he says it

"Of course not" He huffed.

I raised a brow and smirked at him "Then you can kiss your information goodbye" I said, before picking up a document and reading it—completely ignoring his very existence in my office room

I heard him release a frustrated breath, making me want to smirk but refrain from doing so. Kronos may be one of the youngest in her lines of grandchildren, but he was a seeker of knowledge. Hence why he defeated my obnoxious son and brought him down a notch... just remembering the seething and humiliated look on my son's face made me smirk a bit.

Ouranos was not an evil person, far from it. But the power he had in his self made him lose sight of what he was supposed to do. He succumbed into the darkness because of his thirst for power. Luckily, her grandchild, Kronos volunteered for the task of killing his father. I can still remember the way my son march into my throne room once he was done reforming—a chuckle escape me.

Ouranos was red in the face from anger. He was yelling at me to bring out his son.

I remembered snorting and looking at him with disappointed eyes while saying that I ordered his son to do that to him. The look of shock on Ouranos face was hilarious, he asked me why, and I responded by saying that if I hadn't done that, he would have never see why I chose him to be the heavens on earth.

The heavens was a sacred place. It was the Elysium of the sky. I couldn't have someone so selfish taint it. I told him that if he can't change his ways, then someone will take his place. I told him how disappointed I was of him. How displeased I was that he would easily give into the darkness without putting up much of a fight. I watched how his face fall and fall with each word I say to him. By the end of my lecture, Ouranos was crying and begging for my forgiveness. Of course I forgave him. I had just wanted to teach him a lesson... albeit a bit barbarically.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Kronos call my name. I looked up from the documents and see him pouting with his golden eyes glaring at me "No matter how many times you give me that pout of yours, I won't budge. No means no." I stared before looking at the clock. I cursed under my breath, it was time for me to visit Perseus.

I looked at my grandchild with calculating eyes. If I can't get him to leave, I would miss my time with Percy. Void knows that every second counts when it comes to pulling Percy out of his cage.

I cleared my throat and stand up as casually as I can before heading outside. Kronos raised a brow at me and followed me "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere" I shortly replied, while turning around the corner. I was taking the long route towards Perseus' room. I still have time to shake this leech off of me.

"I'm coming with you" Kronos announced, picking up his pace until he was beside me. I mentally groaned.

How hard was it to understand that I want to go alone? Apparently, Kronos doesn't know the meaning of **_give up_**

I sighed when I saw the last turning corner and stopped with Kronos halting beside me "Kronos, not now"

Kronos crossed his arms and huffed "No way. You're going to see this mysterious person right? I'll come with you whether you want to or not"

I glared at him, but then smirked when an idea passes my mind "So be it" right after saying that, I flashed away, leaving a shocked and flustered Titan behind.

I appeared just outside the door.

Quickly opening it, I looked around before closing the door. I heaved a tired sigh before turning around, only to be met with the same scene for the past month. There he was, Perseus Jackson, sitting up on the bed, his hands curled loosely at his lap while his eyes look outside the window with a blank expression on his face. It was always like this. Him staring outside, and him not even bothering to look at me when I pay him a visit.

"Hello, Perseus" I greeted before sitting beside him. He didn't respond nor bother to acknowledge that I was sitting beside him. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. We can't continue being like this!

"Are you hungry?" Again, I was met with silence

"Are you tired?"

"Do you want to lie down?"

"Today is a good day"

I sighed and gave up when he didn't respond to anything that I said. How can she help the hero, when the hero himself isn't cooperating? Her daughters said that there was still hope. How much hope are they talking about here? Its just been a month, A MONTH! And I was losing hope at a much faster pace than I expected.

 **THIRD PERSON**

"Percy, please talk to me" Chaos pleaded while clenching his hands between hers "I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need"

Perseus' hands twitched a little in hers, but he didn't do anything further than that. Chaos felt tears building up behind her eyelids, and she swallowed the choke that was threatening to come out of her mouth. She is the creator. She's not allowed to show any signs of weakness. Why is she even trying to cure the hero? Why did she even revive the boy? So many questions run through her head at that moment.

But only one thing is clear. It is that she has come to love the little hero as a mother would to her child. It doesn't make sense and Chaos is fine with that. Watching the boy struggle for life and to only die in the most humiliating and saddest way just made her more passionate when it comes to helping the boy get over his past.

"I am probably not in the place to tell you this, but... don't just give up on life. There is another reason on why I resurrected you from the dead. The real reason was because I saw you fit to take my place when I fade. Getting to take care and know you was just an added bonus" Chaos explained, telling the hero random things, trying to at least make the boy nod his head or even look at her direction.

She got nothing and she sighed. Chaos dropped Percy's hand before standing up "I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Try and eat something"

She was still met with silence and she just sighed before kissing his forehead and leaving. Chaos closed the door and wiped the few tears that managed to slip out of her eyes.

"What can I possibly do for you?" she murmured while laying her hand on the surface of the door of Perseus' room

"What are you doing?" Kronos asked from behind her. Chaos cursed and whirled around to face her grandchild who was looking at her with raised brows

Chaos gave him a small smile while pushing herself off the door "Nothing. I was just thinking" she said while turning around and walking away from the Titan

Kronos stood at the hallway, alone and confused. In the end he just shrugged his shoulders and retraced his grandmother's footsteps. He was still going to ask his grandma about this stranger hidden inside the castle. Why is she even trying so hard to protect this person?

Then a thought crossed his mind that made him stop dead in his tracks "Could she possibly love this person?" He murmured to himself while tapping his chin thoughtfully "Am I going to have a grandpa?!" He silently exclaimed. As much as that would be a happy occasion, it's not at the same time. Just thinking of a stranger hugging and scolding him like his grandma made him shudder. That definitely must not happen. Having his grandma is enough.

He reached the garden and saw the hunched figure of his grandma whose shoulder was shaking as silent sobs racks her body. He frowned and hurriedly went towards her "Grandma, you okay?" He asked, worry lacing his voice as he crouched in front of her

Chaos lifted her head to glare at his grandson with disbelief "Do I look okay to you?" She exclaimed while smacking Kronos on the head. Chaos was angry and upset at the moment, and she wasn't thinking straight. She only wants to let out the stress that has been building inside her for a month now.

Kronos exclaimed in pain and stumbled away from his insane grandma while holding his throbbing head. What the hell did he do to deserve this harsh treatment?! He was only asking if she was alright. Is being concerned a problem now?!

"Grandma, why did you hit me?" Kronos whined, frowning at the still glaring figure of his now sitting grandma "For being an idiot, a moron, a dumbass, and a fool. Do you want me to add more?" Chaos growled while glaring at her now pouting grandson

Kronos looked at his grandma with wide eyes. Did she just call him an idiot in different types of word?

"What did I do to deserve this?" He murmurs while looking at his grandma who apparently heard him "For being an evil living being and eating your children when they were nothing but toddlers; and by also throwing your sister and wife to Tartarus for her to rot there all alone, suffering and worrying for your children. Adding the fact that you tried to take over earth twice just because of your lust for power. You're much worse than your Father" Chaos spat, instantly regretting her choice of words when Kronos stepped back like he has been stabbed with his eyes misting over.

Kronos looked down, several golden locks covering his now misty golden eyes.

"Kronos, I didn't—" Chaos tried to apologize but Kronos just gave a bitter laugh

"Why apologize? I was the one in the wrong. It's because I'm an evil disgusting person who doesn't deserve anything but suffering" he muttered while turning around to leave

Chaos quickly stood up from the bench and gripped his hand "That was not what I meant. I didn't mean that. You were under my brother's influence. You're not evil, you're a good person. You were just manipulated. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" she explained while turning him around.

Kronos wasn't looking at her and was looking at the side, trying to avoid her eyes which was full of regret "It's okay" Kronos murmured

"Then look me in the eyes and say that" Chaos said, regret clear in her voice. How can things happen so fast in just a split second? It's because she was directing her anger towards the wrong person. She didn't mean what she said. Her grandchild wasn't evil. He was manipulated by her brother who was more cruel than anyone she knows of.

When her brother End, heard the story of how Kronos defeated his father. He became interested and watched her grandson every now and then. Chaos didn't notice it because she was too happy at that moment to realize something bad was going to happen. It happened after Rhea and Kronos married each other. It was okay at the first few hundred years, but then things started changing. It started with Kronos' brothers. They were slowly changing. Kronos noticing it, tried to solve the problem and tried to make his brothers consult to Chaos.

Kronos' brothers for some reason would become angry when they heard Chaos' name. Their eyes would faintly flicker a color of dark red when they do something that would cause chaos on earth. A few more years passed and Kronos' brothers lost the fight against the evil inside them and were swallowed by darkness. Kronos was the next target.

End knew that Kronos was Chaos' favorite grandchild, and saved him for the last. The change was slower than his brothers because Kronos had a stronger fighting will than his brothers to not succumb into the darkness. But then, he eventually lost and was forcefully pushed into the back of his mind. Kronos told Chaos how agonizing it was for him to see him hurting his wife and how it gutted him when he ate his children. He said to Chaos that it was pure torture, watching the scenes unfold in front of his eyes without having the ability to do anything because he was unable to move. Watching how someone that is him, but isn't him at the same time ruin everything he worked so hard to build.

He explained to Chaos and the primordials how relieved he was when his children defeated him and had cut him into many pieces. He thought that it would be over then, and that he would have the chance to gain control over his body once more. But he was wrong, for several millennia he was stuck inside his mind. Wishing that some miracle will happen.

Then the Second Titan War began. Chaos' grandson was forced to watch yet another war where he can't do anything but watch only. He was surprised when the boy named Luke stabbed his body with a cursed dagger to save his friends from his darker self. He was amazed and he respected how heroic the boy died.

Right after the boy named Luke died. Kronos felt a tingling sensation inside him, and before he knew it, he was back to the surface of his mind. His darker self vanished and he was left at the throne room with Chaos looking at him with teary eyes. Chaos also rescued his brothers from End, and had managed to grasp their minds and souls and dragged it back into the surface. Chaos brought them to her kingdom and replaced the one on earth with replicas. She believed that they all deserve a second chance.

Kronos just sighed and shook Chaos' hands away from him "It's fine" he murmured before turning around to leave again. This time Chaos didn't stop him.

Chaos felt tears sliding down her cheek. How could she say that?! She knew that the topic was a taboo to Kronos. How could she say that so carelessly?!

She screamed in anger. An anger in which is directed to herself. Kronos was just healing from his wounds from the past. How could she just pour salt into it like she was just cooking an egg?!

She run and followed her grandson, only to see him opening his door that leads to his chambers "Kronos!" She yelled, making Kronos tense. Faster than a light, Kronos run inside his room and locked it to prevent his grandma from coming in.

Chaos cursed and slowed down. She took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door in front of her " _engonós_ please open the door" she called out softly

" _Aplá parakaló afíste me móno mou_ " Kronos voice said through the door. Chaos cursed. If Kronos speaks in full Ancient Greek that means that he is either really happy or really upset. Right now, it seems to be latter.

"Dear, please talk to me. I didn't mean any of what I said" Chaos tried to explain, but it seems like her grandson would not budge this time. Chaos sighed and step back from the door "I'll come back later, okay?" She said and received nothing but silence. Chaos felt her throat closing up. It's like Perseus all over again.

Chaos dragged herself to sit on the chair behind her desk and do her work as the creator. But the more she tries, the more unfocused she becomes. Growling under her breath, she threw the file down and gripped her hair in frustration.

"Damn it!" She yelled, tears blurring her vision. She still hasn't found a way to help Perseus heal, and now she just added another problem. Hurting her grandson who is still healing from his past, she knew that and yet... and yet, she still snapped and yelled at him, blaming him with things that he couldn't prevent. How could she be so insensitive?

She truly was the destroyer as she was called the creator. She creates things to bring happiness, but she sometimes destroys things for the sake of herself and her loved ones, not thinking of what the consequences may be.

She has been living for so long that she has forgotten the importance of selflessness and kindness. It was something that she had been lacking for a while now. Saying that reviving Perseus was for his sake too was a lie. A complete utter lie that she has been feeding herself. The truth is that she just wants Perseus to be one of her children. For him to become one of the primordials. She had grew too fond of the hero that she can't bear the fact that he died when she could have done something. It was all her selfishness that has grown through the years talking. Chaos had said that the gods are selfish and cruel. Then what is she? She is crueler than the Gods. More selfish. More unforgiving.

Because her grandson hurt, she can't help but feel hurt also. She never once raised her voice at him. Never even once hit him for no particular reason. And never even said that he was evil for something that he couldn't control. Did it have to come like this? For her to realize that she should get her act together?

A knock pulled Chaos out of her thoughts "Come in" she said while wiping the tears away

Ouranos' head peaked in and he gave his mother a small smile "Mother" he greeted while opening the door wider. Chaos smiled as a greeting and inclined her head for him to come inside. Ouranos shifted from one foot to the other, not budging from where he was standing by the door

"Son, if you want to say something then spit it out. Stop fidgeting outside my office if you're just going to stare at me all day from over there" Chaos said while sighing. This has been a really long day for her. First, Perseus wasn't improving. Second, she snapped and hurt the feelings of her grandson. And lastly, she realized that she needs to get her act together to become a better ruler.; and if Ouranos say anything that might just become a problem for Chaos. Then... Chaos can't do nothing but try to solve the problem. Despite being the ruler of all, Chaos can also feel exhaustion, adding the problems of the universe to her personal problems are just damn tiring for her. She really needs to retire from her position if she wants to live a nice life.

Ouranos cleared his throat and ushered someone behind him to come out. Chaos raised a brow at that. Now who might this person be? Her son has never been that nervous before. Well, except from the time when he was asking for Gaea's hand for marriage... was he going to introduce someone to her?

But, Ouranos and Gaea are still married. Chaos' musing was cut short when she saw the one who stepped out from behind his son. There she was, Gaea in all her glory "And what might she be doing here?" Chaos asked, leaning forward and propping her elbows up to rest on the table while clasping her hands together.

Chaos was still upset about the case Gaea made from her reckless actions. Gaea unleashed chaos on earth because she thinks that it was for the best; and even using her son as a reason to wage war against Olympus. Because of Gaea's recklessness, her people were in a state of panic, thinking that their princess was under the influence of End. Her action had triggered some **very** negative responses, some rebels thought that waging war against Chaos' kingdom will be a good opportunity, since one of their princesses was wrecking havoc in one of the most important planet in the Milky Way.

Gaea meekly stared at her mother while clasping her hands together in front of her, showing that she has no intention of fighting "Mother" she quietly greeted while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear "I have come to apologize for my reckless action from before"'

Chaos sighed and beckoned Gaea and her husband closer. Gaea walked in with Ouranos behind her who closed the door once they were fully inside. A moment of silence enveloped the room before Chaos got a bit impatient and nodded her head for Gaea to start explaining "It has come into my mind that what I did to earth was wrong. I never intended to unleash that much damage on the planet you cherish so much" Gaea quietly inquired her mother

Chaos sighed again and rubbed her eyes tiredly "Do you know why I made the earth one of your domains, and why the earth is one of the most important part of that planet?"

Gaea frowned and nodded her head, her eyes showing how ashamed and regretful she is for her actions "Mind telling me what I told you last time" Chaos said while staring at her teary-eyed daughter

Gaea's lips were trembling "You told me that you designed earth from my image, you created it for it to become a part of me, you told me that I am the earth as my husband Ouranos is the heavens. You told me that I must cherish the people who will reside in that planet for it will also be my people—my children in anything but blood. You told me to always protect it from End and the rebels, because the earth is me for it is what embodies my being" Gaea was already crying after she finished recalling the words Chaos told her when she bestowed her the gift of being Mother Earth

 **KRONOS**

I stood up from where I was sulking at the bed, and made my way towards the window. I felt my eyes water when I remembered the time where I threw my most beloved one in one of the worst places there is in the world of darkness. I still remember that day, how my wife cried when I created a pathway towards Tartarus for her. I didn't want that. I didn't mean to. I was not myself. I would never do that to anyone.

When my grandma opened the pathway once more, I felt my heart rejoiced to see my wife submerging on the open door that leads to Tartarus. But my relief and joy was shortly replaced by tremendous pain. My wife, my most beloved, and my most precious was looking at me with horror and disgusted eyes. She was looking at me like she was looking at a monster. I can still remember the way she screamed and threw things at me while cursing and telling me to go away. I still remember the way she asked grandma how I was still here, how I was not punished for my wrong doings. She sneered at me when she heard that our children had defeated me, not once but twice. Before I could even utter a word of explanation to her, she stormed out of the room and locked herself in her old room in the palace.

I felt my heart squeezed painfully. I clutched my chest where my heart lies underneath "It hurts" I murmured while tears streamed down my cheeks. Hearing one of the most important person say that I'm a monster makes it worst that it is. Was grandma always thinking that? Was she always thinking that I was a bastard that needs to rot in the void? The void seems pretty merciful... no, I need to disappear, I need to vanish completely. I need my whole being to disappear completely, no body and no soul. I want to die and I want it in the most painful way. Someone like me doesn't deserve to die painlessly.

I looked at my nightstand and saw the picture of me and Rhea on our wedding day. Rhea and I were smiling towards the camera, clear joy in our eyes. We, immortals were pretty advance, having pass the knowledge to mortals as time goes by—hence the camera.

In the picture, I was carrying her and appeared to be laughing at what she said. Rhea was smiling towards the camera while my head was thrown back in a laugh. I felt myself smile, those were the happy times. When we were still genuinely happy to be with one another. I picked the picture and traced the face of my love with my finger.

More tears escaped my eyes "I miss you **so** much, my love" I muttered and kissed the picture while squeezing my eyes shut, trying to stop the flow of tears that was continuously gushing out of my closed eyes.

I opened my eyes and sadly smile at the picture. How I want to hold you in my arms again. I took the picture and hug it closely while opening the door of my room. I peaked out and saw that no one was around. I quickly smiled and looked at the picture of my smiling ex-wife

"Let's go to the garden. I know how much you like to view the flowers blooming" I murmured while smiling at the picture. I might sound weird and creepy, but right at this moment. I just want to indulge myself in the fantasy that my wife is still with me, and we are still happy together.

I slowly walked towards the garden and passed by the room my grandma just went out of, a few moments ago. I suddenly stopped into a halt and stared at the door when a sudden gush of wind came out underneath the door. I tilted my head curiously and slowly stalked towards it. I raised my hand up and knocked softly. I frowned when no one answered. Why would grandma come into an empty room? I looked across the hall and saw grandma's room glittering brightly in the color of black and white.

I frowned and looked at the door in front of me again. Then my eyebrows went up into my hairline when I thought of the person my grandma is hiding. Is he here? I raised my hand and grasped the doorknob slowly. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong with peeking right? I'm just making sure if there is someone suspicious here. I opened it slowly and what I saw just made my world stop completely.

I felt the picture I was holding slip out of my loose hand and into the hard tiled floor. I felt my heart quicken and my breath come into a complete halt. I took a shaky inhale and slowly released the breath that I was holding. Is it really him?

 _"Perseus?"_

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 _Engonós - **Grandson**_ _ **  
**_ _Aplá parakaló afíste me móno mou -_ _ **Just please leave me alone**_


End file.
